


Hello, Summer Cutie

by choppychopsuey



Series: Of Cute Boys and Summer Love [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Haru is a dick, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Popsicles, Rimming, Rin is being a dumb butt, but he's Haru's dumb butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppychopsuey/pseuds/choppychopsuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is thirsty and wants Haru's popsicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Summer Cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> I've been watching to many Lana Del Rey MVs.
> 
> First one to get that one BL anime I referenced gets to a free sketch from me. Anything Rin-related. Or Free! related. Just comment down below and yeah, we'll work something out.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to butleronduty for coming up with my summary!
> 
> To gryvon: I hope Rin's dirty talk is good enough. Merry Christmas!

"Rin, you shouldn't sleep there. You're going to get sunburnt.''

"Tch. What are you, my mom? A little sun isn't going to burn me. Just go back to mowing your lawn or whatever."

"Suit yourself."

In hindsight, Rin thinks Haru is right. Lying prostate on Haru's porch, where the sun is basically being magnified on his entire being, in nothing but too short neon yellow track short and a ratty gray statement shirt that says 'BITE ME' in big bold letters isn't the best idea. It's in the middle of July and he can feel the skin in his back prickling in the heat. He stirs a bit to move out of the sun, because honestly, the sweat dripping on his arms feels disgusting. But the view in front of him when he groggily opens his eyes is really great so he can't really bring himself to move from the spot or complain.

Rin swears he's the luckiest man in the universe.

Haru is currently hanging his laundry to dry and its is a sight to behold. He is shirtless with a pair of rugged jeans riding low on his hips. Rin knows he's drooling but it's hard not to, not when Haru's perfectly tanned and muscular back is in full HD in front of him. His muscles shift ever so slightly, tensing and relaxing as he reaches for pins on the clothing line. Rin finds himself feeling particularly hot and bothered when Haru bends over to pick up a fallen legskin. It's torture to see Haru's glorious prosterior clad in thick denim when it should be in its most natural form, naked.

Then it clicks, Rin is horny and wants Haru badly.

He wants Haru to fuck him. He wants nothing more than to tackle Haru to the grass, rip the anoying piece of abomination covering Haru's ass and proceed to ride him of into the sunset. Well, Haru could also bend Rin over the kitchen counter and fuck him senseless into the next month, and he'd still completely fine with it. He's not really picky, as long as it all ends with Haru's godly dick in his ass.

Just the thought of being filled makes him hard. Rin rolls into his back, to ease the pressure off his arousal. He looks over to Haru, who is busy placing a striped sweater on the clothing line. Rin thinks wistfully, if he was a pool Haru would already be in him by now. Sadly, he's only 70% water--probably just 65% at the moment since he's been sweating buckets--and Haru's laundry is only 50% done.

He really needs to get Haru's attention away from his laundry and on him. But how?

Rin racks his brain for all the tips he's read on '100 Ways to Get Your Guy' in last month's issue Cosmo(his mom's). So far, there is only one tip left for him to try(he wore stockings to suprise Haru last week, it was super effective). Dirty talk.

He blushes at the thought of talking dirty. Sure he cusses like a sailor but innuendos are Nagisa's thing, not his. Then again, beggars can't be choosers so he goes for it.

"Haruuuu~" Rin drawls in what he hopes is a seductive voice, as his hands slip into his shirt. "I'm too hot~"

Haru continues hanging his swimwear collection, unpeturbed. "Go inside then."

"But Haru, you're supposed to be a good boyfriend and help me cool down, if you know what I mean~" Rin bats his eyelash, a useless action since Haru isn't even looking at him.

"Well, you're not being a very good boyfriend by doing nothing but laze around and complain. " Haru picks up his Loose Jaws-kun shirt, nonchalant as Rin starts stammering, his face turning beet red. "Makoto brought some popsicles over, yesterday. You can grab one from the freezer if you really want to cool down."

Rin won't admit it, but he feels slightly dejected. He indignantly gets up and stomps over to the kitchen. Cool air from the freezer hits his skin and he shivers a little. He spots the box of frozen treats from Makoto and grabs it. He heads back to the porch, but not without closing the freezer door shut with a little more force than necessary.

As luck would have it Haru is done hanging his clothes to dry, but he's now busy tending to his plants. Rin stares at Haru's nimble fingers, wishing they were busy working him open than trimming away unwanted leaves.

Frustrated, Rin grabs a vanila-flavoured popsicle from the box and start viciously tearing at the wrapper with his teeth. He immediately plops into his mouth and cringes when it immediately gives him a brain freeze. He pulls the treat away, setling for giving it small licks instead. The popsicle, come to think of it, is a little phallic in shape an it gives Rin an idea. He once browsed through Gou's laptop and accidently stumbled aross a BL anime, where in ice cubes where involved(he really should talk to his sister about that). He figures popsicles would work just as well.

He lies down, giving the frozen treat a few more tentative licks before noisily sucking on its tip, making sure Haru can hear. Moans start spilling from his mouth as some of the liquid dribbles out of his mouth to his chin. He takes the popsicle out and drags it against his lips as one of his hands pushes up the hem of his shirt.

"Ahhh~ This popsicle tastes so good!"

Rin starts licking long stripes along the sides, suckling particularly hard at the base where the melted cream is dripping. He brings the popsicle back into his mouth, thrusting it in and out of his mouth repeatedly--if he closes his eyes and ignores the creamy texture, he can pretend it's Haru's dick--as his other hand starts rubbing his chest with small circular motions.

Rin's moans are growing louder, accompanied by little gasps as he pinches his nipples. He steals a glance Haru, who seems to be completely oblivious to his one-man-show and decides up the ante.

He drags the popsicle down his chest, smearing the cream all over his torso. "Haru- Ah! It feels so sticky..." If Haru noticed anything at all, he sure as hell is good at ignoring it. Rin spreads the cream towards one of his nipples. He twists and pulls at the nub, gasping as he feels it grow harder.

Rin goes back to sucking his popsicle as his hand wanders closer to his crotch, fingers skirting over the waistband of his shorts. He lets his hand push past the garter and lets out a particularly loud gasp when he accidentaly brushes against his cock. He hisses when his fingers--still sticky and wet with cream--come into contact with his hole. He starts massaging the outer rim, lubricating it with the leftover substance before pushing a finger in.

"Haa! S-So slippery!" His finger is sliding all he way inside, making him tremble as it hits a certain spot. He adds a second finger not to long after and winces a little at the discomfort. He starts pumping his digits, his breathing becomng more and more erratic as it keeps hitting his prostrate. "A-Ah! Right t-there! Oh.."

Nothing. Still no reaction from Haru.

Rin is desperate to get Haru to pay attention to him. He pushes the popsicle into his mouth--taking in as much as he can--in an attempt to demonstrate just how good his deep-throating skills. Skills, which are in fact, not all that good. He remembers too late as he accidentally pushes the popsicle way too fast. It hits the back of his throat so suddenly he starts gagging. Soon enough, liquid is spews from his mouth, making a vanila-flavored mess on his shirt and on Haru's newly polished floor.

Oh shit.

Haru is done. So done with Rin's shit.

There is a glare on Haru's face with enough force to scare Sousuke shirtless and it's focused straight on Rin. Haru just spent hours--a few moments ago--scrubbing the wooden floorboards free from the remnants of yesterday's extracuricular _activities_ and now it's soiled with leftover vanila popsicle and Rin's spit.

Rin is quick to apologize, taking his hand out of his shirt and sitting up straight. "I-I'm so sorry, Haru! I swear, I'll clean it up-" Haru just makes a displeased sound and turns his back to Rin. "H-Haru.."Haru is back to his plants, aggresively cutting away. "Haru... please don't be mad..." Complete and utter silence.

Rin feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He is dying of embarrassment and he can't stand the thought of Haru being mad at him. "I was just trying to get you to look at me...I didn't mean to make a mess, okay? "Haru is still giving Rin the silent treatment, pointedly looking away from him. "Damn it, Haru! What do hell do I have to do to get you to look at me?! I just-" He's probably talking too much. But he just can't stop talking. The sun is frying his brain, muddling his thoughts. "-want you to fuck me..." He's full-blown sniffling by now. Too horny and frustrated to even care.

Rin suddenly finds himself being tackled by his sweaty water-obsessed boyfriend. He is completely startled when he feels a pair of soft lips pressing light kisses on his eyelids. "You know, If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask properly."

"Huh-" is all Rin manages to get out before Haru invades his mouth with his tongue. The kiss is demanding and rough. Haru has Rin's bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking and nipping at it. He is pushing up Rin's shirt, exposing his chest. Everything is too wet, too hot and Rin feels like the kiss is sucking all the oxygen out of him. He wants more. But the kiss over as soon as it stared as Haru pulls away, leaving Rin feeling empty.

Rin is a whining, desperate and clawing at Haru's arms. His eyes are pleading Haru to do something, and Haru indulges him. He palms rin through his shorts, slow and languid touches eliciting noises from Rin.

Haru is sucking on his neck, paying special attention on a spot under his jaw. "A-Ah!" Rin arches when he feels teeth sink into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. Haru is leaving hickies all over his neck and Rin finds himself thanking whoever deity is up there that swim practice is cancelled for the week.

He hears Haru rustling around for something, yelping when something cold comes into contact with his chest.The newly opened popsicle has already partly melted from the heat. It's sticky and gross and Rin wants to hit himself for even thinking of using popsicles in the first place. Haru starts dragging the popsicle towards a nipple--the cold causing it to harden-- while latching his mouth on the other.

Haru pushes the the fabric of the shorts covering Rin's crotch area aside, earning a protest from Rin. "Haru, w-wai- Ah! His protest die when Haru starts dragging the popsicle against his mouth, focing him to take in. Haru pulls the popsicle out of Rin's mouth and starts prodding his "S-Stop, that's disgusting!"

"Mm. But you were enjoying yourself so much, a while ago..." Haru says, smearing cream all over Rin's hole, watching some of it disappear into him and drip down his ass.

Haru discards the popsicle, placing both hands behind Rins thighs to push his knees to his chest. The new position allows easier acess. He leans down, licking around Rin's rim slowly, driving him mad.

"T-There's- Haa...There's l-lube in my p-pocket." Haru takes the lube, pouring some on his fingers and the rest on Rin's hole. Haru lets his finger circle the rim before pushing a finger in. Rin is still a little loose from a while ago so he decides to add a second digit not too long after.

He thrusts his fingers mercilessly inside Rin, making sure he keeps hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Haru is scissoring Rin with his long fingers, making sure to stretch Rin properly working him open for something much bigger.

"H-Haru! Please!"

"Well aren't you impatient today?" Haru curls his fingers up, pleased at the mewls coming from Rin. Rin is clutching at his biceps, nails digging in his skin.

"Y-Yes- Ah!"

Haru unbuttons his jeans, freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear. He rubs his cock against Rin's hole before pushing, groaning as soon as he is enveloped by a tight heat. "A-Ah... Rin, Look at you, such a needy little cockslut."

''Haa... I-Im- Ah!- not!" Rin thighs as quivering at the sensation of being filled to the brim. He bites his lip to keep from moaning when Haru starts moving at a torturously slow pace.

"Just listen to all those lewd sounds your making..." As if to prove his point, Haru gives Rin a particularly rough thrust, hitting his prostrate. Rin shudders, moaning at the sensation.

"Ahhh! Noo... S-Stop saying embarrassing things!"

"But it's true, just look at how your hole is taking me all the way in."Haru pulls slowly out, until barely the tip of his cock remains in Rin's ass. Rin mewls, whining at the loss.

"H-Haru, please!" Rin is trying to push himself back unto Haru's dick but Haru's hands are firm on his hips keeping him still.

Haru pushes in slowly, teasing rin. He stops as soon as the tip of his cock is back in Rin. "Please, what?"

"Haru, you dick!"

"I'm sorry- What?"

"P-Please..."

"Please, what?"

"P-Please...f-fuck me..."

"Wait- What? I can't hear you."

Haru kisses a trail up Rin's neck. His breath ghosting over his ear as he biting the earlobe before whispering. "You'll have to speak louder if you want me to continue."

"Please, fuck me!"

And Haru obliges him, pushing into Rin until he bottoms out. For a while, everything silent until Haru starts pounding roughly into Rin, hitting that sweet spot deep inside him over and over again until Rin is seeing nothing but stars.

"T-There! Haa... Ri- Ah! Right there! Oh...""

Haru leans towards Rin's face, capturing his lip in frenzied kiss, dirty and open-mouthed. Rin is hyper-aware, sensitive to everything from blazing heat to the wet sounds of skin on skin, Haru's balls slapping his ass. Lube is everywhere evident by the squelching sounds coming from his hole swalloing haru's dick. Haru is right, he is total cockslut, his hole just sucking Haru's dick in.

"H-Haaah! Ah! Ah! _Ahh!_ " He bites his hand in attempt to keep quiet. But Haru notices and pulls his hand away. "Haru! No- Ah! The n-neighbors- Nghhh! Haaaahhh!

"Let them hear." Rin is in tears, legs shaking uncontrollably and Haru know he's almost at limit. Haru takes advantage of it, making sure each thrust he makes drives Rin crazy, closer and closer to his breaking point. He has reduced Rin into a moaning mess on the floor, crying and begging for release. "Let them hear how you like having you ass used..." Haru is growling--dangerous and predatory--in his ear and it's the sexiest thing ever.

Rin bets he has drool running down his chin but he can't seem to care, not when Haru is deep inside him, hitting Rin's abused prostrated. "There! _Oh!_ Fuck- _aah-_ " Rin is close, way too close and he knows Haru is too. He finds it so unfair that he's a hot mess and Haru is as collected as ever. Fucking Nanase.

"Rin, look at you, so pretty... So wonderful for me..."

"Faster, please! Oh, _Haru!"_

Haru is planting kisses on his forehead, looking with clear-as-water eyes, praising him, rewarding him for being a good boy by hitting him in all the right places.

Suddenly it's all too much for Rin.

"Ah! Aaaah! I'm- haah- I- I'm cumming!

His orgasm hits him hard, and he cries, spurting on his own stomach. Haru still hasn't cummed, pistoning his hips against Rin, driving in deeper with erratic, chaotic thrusts. He speeds up and it doesn't take long until Haru is cumming--his dick pulsing-- in Rin's ass. "A-Ah! H-Hot! Too - _ohh_ \- hot!" Rin shivers as white hot liquid fills him, burning his insides,

"N-No more... Hahhh.. No more... H-Haru, please. No more.." It's too much. Too much. He clutches tightly at Haru's neck, gasping. He feels too sensitive, too raw and now he's also too tired. Haru pulls out of him gently, and feels some of his spunk leaking out of his hole. He winces. Gross.

And maybe it's the sun, but he's feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Oh God, he's having a heatstroke. How embarrsasing. But---thank God--Haru is there holding him tightly.

The last thing he remembers befpre passing out is being carried and Haru whispering "You're helping me scrub the porch later" in his ear.

Damn it.

　

　

　

 


End file.
